Advent Children
by NoraSpider-Girl
Summary: A novelization of the movie, Advent Children. Done off the movie itself, no added scenes, exact dialouge, and not Complete version. Sorry! T for Reno and Barret's mouths, I do not own FFVII, or Advent Children or characters, blah blah. :
1. Prologue

A red dog runs through a canyon, tailed by two cubs of the same color. He leaps up the wall of the canyon stops at the top, looking back to see the cubs behind him as they should be. It looks almost as though the dog smiles, then turns to the lush land below them, and lets out a mighty roar.

* * *

><p>"Tseng! Look at this." A girl said in awe.<p>

"Hm... Pay dirt."

"Not a pretty sight, is it?" She said.

In a helicopter circling a snowy mountain, a redhead taps the arm of his pilot's chair in impatience. "Who cares? Just get the damn thing." He said into the headset he wore.

"Reno," The man, Tseng, said crossly. "the chopper!"

"You got it." Reno, said.

The helicopter swooped into the mountain, enveloping it in mist. Out of nowhere, came gunshot. It was impossible to tell how many times it sounded because of the echo.

"Whoa, whoa!" Reno shouted.

"Reno, hurry!" The girl shouted. "Reno!"

"Who the hell was that?"

There was the sounds of something loaded into the helicopter. Gunshots sounded again. The girl moaned.

"Elana!" Tseng shouted.

More bullets.

"Ge- get ou..."

"Gah, dammit." Reno muttered.

The gunshot was constant now.

The intercom went dead. Nothing but static on the other end. The helicopter rose from the mist, and flew away.

* * *

><p>The Lifestream.<p>

That's what we call the river of life circling our planet. Giving life to the world and everything in it. The ShinRa Electric Power Company discovered a way to use the life stream as an energy source. Because of ShinRa's energy, we were able to live very comfortable lives.

Wasn't that because we were taking away from the planet's life? A lot of people thought so.

ShinRa used their power to try and stop anybody who got in their way. ShinRa had a special group of warriors called, SOLDIER. And all of the SOLDIERs had Jenova cells put inside them. Jenova was a calamity that fell from the sky a long, long time ago- and tried to destroy the planet.

Anyway, there was one SOLDIER named Sephiroth, who was better than the rest. But when he found out about the terrible experiments that made him, he began to hate ShinRa. He began to hate everything.

ShinRa, and the people against them. Sephiroth, who hated the planet so much, he wanted to make it go away, and the people who tried to stop him. There were a lot of battles. For every battle, there was more sadness. Someone I love went back to the Lifestream too.

Ans then, it came. The chosen day. In the end, the planet itself had to make the battles stop for good. The planet used the Lifestream as a weapon, and when it burst out of the earth, all the fighting, all the greed and sadness, everything. Was washed away.

Sadness was the price to see it end, it's been two years since they told me that. But, it looks like, the planet is a lot madder then we thought.

They call it geostigma.

"Well, Marlene," Said a boy about ten years old. "how does it look?"

"Hm." Marlene said, cocking her head to the side.

Please... please don't take Denzel away.

* * *

><p>Ring... Ring... <em>splash, swish... <em>Ring... Ring...

"He's not here anymore..."

Ring... Ring... _squeak..._ Ring... Ring...

The woman standing at the sink in the bar was probably only in her late twenties. She had dark hair and deep maroon colored eyes. Her name was Tifa. She turned off the faucet, and walked toward a flight of stairs leading to the living area.

"Cloud... Where _are_ you?" Denzel moaned.

Ring... Ring...

The woman sighed and grabbed the phone. Her hand hovered between a family picture and the phone, then she brought it to her ear.

"Hello, Strife delivery service. You name it, we delive-" She cocked her head to the side. She put a hand on her hip. "May I ask who's calling?" She chuckled. "Yeah, I remember you."

_**A/N:** And so concludes the first chapter of Advent Children! The others will be longer, I promise! This one was hard to do because I had to pause every three seconds and figure out what the hell Marlene was saying! It was just the intro, so the fights and all will be WAY longer!_

_Well, it's two A.M., I'm clockin' out. (Giggles at Reno reference) Hope you like!_

_*~* Lartovio *~*_


	2. New Enemies and Old Friends

_**Starr: **Yeah, I know. I'm really sorry about that. I promised a bunch of people that chapter, like, last week. So I had to get it out and by the time I did it was two AM! This next one is better, and I promise to do my research and think a little harder next time :)_

New Enemies and Old Friends

A lone gray wolf stood on a cliff, sniffing the ground beside a rusting sword. The wolf let out a sigh, that was surprisingly human, and looked up at the dry wasteland around him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-BEEP-<strong>_ "You got a call from Reno. He's in Healin', said he's got work for you." Cloud listened to Tifa's voice from his voice mail inbox. He closed his eyes and took in the sound of her voice. He missed it, as much as he hated to admit. "Cloud... How have you been?" _**-BEEP-**_

Cloud pulled the cellphone away just as the automated voice announced; _"You have no more messages."_ He flipped the phone shut and put it away.

Suddenly his own heartbeat filled his ears and he grasped his left arm in pain. He shook his head slightly and put on his goggles. He adjusted them so that they were just so, pushed them in on the bridge of his nose, and got into position to start Fenrir, his motorcycle.

He saw flashes of green eyes. His left hand clenched and his right hand moved to grip the long black sleeve over his arm. He gasped, trying not to cry out in pain. He waited several seconds for the pain to subside again, and then started up his bike and rode off. Leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

* * *

><p>On the hill with the same sword that mysterious lone wolf often visited, the motorcycles purred up to the edge of the cliff. The silver-haired man in the middle kicked the rusted sword down, nearly sending it over the cliff.<p>

"Hey, Kadaj. Is that where big brother lives?" Asked the silver-haired one on the far right.

Kadaj, the one in the middle, nodded once. "Yeah."

"Do you think he'll be glad to see us?"

"Not a chance." Kadaj said.

"Don't cry, Yazoo." Said the one on the far left, with the least hair of all of them.

Yazoo ignored his brother. "But mother's with him, right?" He asked calmly.

"Maybe not." Kadaj said, leaning back on his bike.

There were soft sobs from the silver-short-haired one.

"Don't cry Loz," Yazoo taunted.

Kadaj looked to the right, down the cliff. "Hold on, he's coming."

Loz straightened up. "Uh?"

All three brothers watched none other than Cloud Strife zoom by. Yazoo and Loz glanced at Kadaj, waiting for permission to play chase. Kadaj nodded in consent. They grinned devilishly and raced down the steep incline on their bikes, trying to outdo each others wheelies.

Cloud glanced behind him and saw he was being followed by two strange men with silver hair, covered in leather from head to boot. Three shadows came from the ground beside him and formed into monsters. He flipped a concealed switch on his console, and a weapons rack popped out on either side of his bike. He drew two swords -there were seven in all- and melded them together to make one sword. He flipped his bike around and slashed through one of the shadowy demons.

More came seemingly out of nowhere, his bike was now surrounded. And for as fast as he was going, he couldn't outpace them. He drove with one hand and slashed with the other.

Loz pulled up beside Cloud. "Where's Mother?" He shouted. Then before awaiting an answer, charged up his Dual Hound, a metal device strapped to his arm that seemed to radiate electricity, and attempted to punch Cloud.

It only grazed Cloud before he jerked his bike to the side, making odd turns at sharp angles that would have given Tifa rapid-fire heart attacks. Speaking of rapid-fire.

Yazoo pulled his gun and put it to use. He shot at Cloud, causing him to almost hit a boulder. Yazoo would have to be careful. Kadaj had told him not to kill Cloud- just yet, that is. He pulled up beside Cloud and stopped his fire, only for a moment. "We know you hid her brother." He resumed fire at Cloud, who simply held up his sword, which was wide enough to shield him. Cloud swiped at Yazoo, and Yazoo was forced to pull away, almost hitting a rock himself.

Cloud straightened out his bike and turned his attention back to the shadow demons. One turned to him, and ran full speed into his leg. Cloud grunted as his bike was thrown to the side almost to tipping point. He managed to swipe through the demon as he was thrown back. Cloud was now driving backwards.

Kadaj watched from the cliff in amusement as his brothers fought against Strife. "Don't tell me you're leading me on, because I know you have Mother there!" He said into his phone as he sat on his bike. He laughed. "No need to shout! I don't want to talk to you anymore. Put the President on." He said in an ominous voice.

A shadow leaped at Cloud, he slashed through it neatly. The demons and the silver-haired men chased him. He made a crazy U-turn and his tires squealed in protest.

Loz didn't stop in time and his bike clipped Cloud's, flying over it and landing with a slight bounce.

Cloud attacked the short haired man head-on. He slashed with Fusion Swords, and he blocked with his metal arm. He saw flashes of green and a piercing metallic sound in his ears. He grunted in pain and glanced crossly at his left arm, as if wanting to scream at it to behave. Cloud slashed again, this time the man defended more efficiently... and Fusion Sword went flying. The long- haired one came out in front of him and their bikes collided, but neither went off course. The other man's bike stood on the front tire and did a full flip. Cloud's head whipped back as the man placed a well-aimed shot at the corner of his goggles, sending them God-knows-where.

More and more shadows popped up from the ground and the men fell back as they surrounded the pain-stricken Cloud and jumped in for the kill-

Kadaj held his gloved hand up, and the beasts dissipated.

Cloud looked around frantically and confusedly. He then saw _another_ silver-haired man up on the cliff where Buster Sword was _supposed _to be. The two other men retreated at his signal. Was this a new gang? A cult? Rowdy tens that needed their asses whooped? Cloud couldn't tell.

Cloud pulled Fenrir to a stop. And continued watching the cliff even after the men had gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-BEEP- <strong>_"WHADDUP FOO? It's Barret! I am, DA-MAN! OIL, Cloud! I just found the biggest damn oil field you EVAH SEEN! Soon as everything is done, I should be able to come out there and see Marlene soon! You let her know, alright Spiky?" **_-BEEP- _** "Reno called again." The voice mail said as Cloud zoomed by the sigh for Healin' Lodge. "He says to hurry. And he sounded kind of strange... Be careful, okay?" _**-BEEP-**_

Tifa. Always worrying about him. Even after he up and left in the middle of the night with no warning, no explanation.

Cloud stopped in front of Healin' Lodge, and made sure his retrieved swords were alright. He decided it was best to bring them in, if Reno was there. He walked slowly up the stairs to the oddly shaped white building. What could have Reno worried enough that it showed?

Cloud pushed open the door and whipped out Fusion Swords. Good thing too. It met with Reno's Electro-Mag. Reno took a few steps back, then charged again.

Cloud sidestepped and Reno ran right out the door. He nearly went flying over the railing, then regained his bearings and spun around to attack again. Cloud slammed the door in his face.

"Okay, so you're good." Reno said from outside. Cloud could see in his head the cocky grin and shrug of the shoulders that went with that.

Cloud turned around and locked the door.

Another door opened at the other side of the room. A bulky man stepped out, pulling on leather gloves. He stared at Cloud through his sunglasses.

"Yeah, Rude! Lookin' sharp!" Reno said.

Rude flipped out his nightstick and Cloud had Fusion Swords at his neck in mere seconds. Rude stepped back from the sharp blade a few inches.

"Good..." Drawled out a new voice. Cloud glanced at the door Rude had entered from. A motorized wheelchair came through. The man in it was unidentifiable because of a white cloth that covered almost all of him. "You fight like the SOLDIER you once claimed to be." He said.

Cloud lowered his sword, but kept vigilant. The wheelchair rolled to a stop in front of him. Rude stood behind the man protectively.

"You haven't lost your touch." The man said. Cloud connected the voice to a face. An explosion of the ShinRa building.

"Rufus ShinRa." Cloud said in surprise. "Do I feel sorry for you." Cloud said dryly, covering his shock somewhat. Rude gave him a steady glare for the comment, and shifted uncomfortably.

Rufus cleared his throat. "The day of the explosion-" He began, only to be cut off by Cloud.

"What do you want from me?"

"-I managed to get out-"

"Who were the guys that attacked me?"

"-Before it collapsed-"

"I'm leaving." Cloud said to shut Rufus up. He didn't want to hear the sob story of the man who had been responsible for the ruin of his life. So many lives. His friends lives. His parents.

"We need your assistance, Cloud." Rufus admitted.

"Not interested."

"I acknowledge that ShinRa... owes the planet a lot. It goes without saying that my company and I are the ones who put the world in the sorry state it's in. Therefore, it's our responsibility to set things right."

"I'm still out here!" Reno called.

"As a first step, we have commenced an investigation in Sephiroth's wake."

"Yup!" Reno said "At the Northern Cave!"

"What do you think we found?" Rufus asked. Cloud tensed. "Nothing." Cloud's tension eased a bit. "Nothing at all. You can relax. However, not all went as planned. We were... interrupted. By the same three who attacked you. Kadaj, and his gang."

"Kadaj?" Cloud said.

"It seems he doesn't want us finishing what we started." Rufus continued in his monotone voice. "...Really, what could they be thinking?"

"What does that have to do with me?" Cloud asked.

"Well, you're our buddy, aren't 'cha?" Reno asked. Cloud quickly turned and kicked the door.

Rufus continued as though it had not happened. "Kadaj's gang is young and violent; As dangerous as they come. That's why we decided, it might be in our best interest to hire a... little muscle."

Cloud was flattered. Not. "Too bad, I'm a delivery boy now-"

"You're all we have." Rufus said, leaning forward slightly. "Cloud, look, you're an ex-SOLDEIR, aren't you?"  
>"Huh, in my head." Cloud turned his back on the former President ShinRa and unlocked the door. He hesitated in leaving. "What's this stuff about... 'Mother'?"<p>

"Why, did Kadaj say something to you? No surprise. There are plenty of kids who miss their mothers. That's the world we live in. I hear there are orphans living with you. Think about it, don't you want to put smiles back on their faces?" Rufus hit Cloud's only soft spot. Denzel and Marlene. "All we want in the end... is to rebuild our world, Cloud."

Cloud turned back to Rufus, considering it. If it was for Marlene and Denzel... "But I..."

"Come on, Cloud." Reno said, his voice now audible without yelling because of the opened door. "Think about it! Together we could rebuild ShinRa." In five words, Reno ruined Rufus's past six minutes of breaking him down. "Not interested." Cloud said as he flung the door open and left the building.

"Reno!" Rude and Rufus yelled simultaneously.


	3. Is Cloud?

Is Cloud...?

The doors to the church opened and Tifa and Marlene came through. Marlene ran right down the center isle. Tifa lagged behind, not going quite as fast as the child. Lost in memories of whom the church belonged to. Aerith... She smiled sadly at the memory of the girl's face. A girl. That's all she was. So young, so innocent, and killed at such a young age.

Tifa glanced down at Marlene, who was bent down examining the white and yellow lillies growing through the floorboards. They glanced to the right, and Tifa's heart fell to her feet.

There was a bedroll, a rolled up sleeping bag, and lantern, a metal coffee cup and coffeepot, a large wooden box... and a bandage on top.

"Does Cloud _live_ her?" Marlene asked.

Tifa shook her head. "I guess he does." she said numbly, making for the stuff. Marlene followed her after a moment's hesitation.

"What's this?" She asked, examining a silver metal box that came up just below her knees. Tifa plastered on a smile for the girl and shook her head, lifting her shoulders lightly.

She turned to the various survival tools. She gazed down on the single white bandage, tarnished with black. A small hand closed around it, yellow sneakers came into view. "It's just like Denzel... Is Cloud sick?"

Tifa looked away, not wanting to believe it. Surely he would have told her...? This... this is why he left. "Why didn't he say something?" she asked, more to herself.

"Did he leave because he's sick?" The little girl asked.

"He just... wants to fight alone." She answered, staring at one of the broken stained glass windows that at one time, had been so beautiful.

"Is he alright?" Asked Marlene, standing up and letting the bandage drop back onto the wooden box.

Tifa closed her eyes, trying to keep it together for Marlene's sake. "No... I don't think that he will."

"Tifa...?" The girl asked, getting worried about her guardian. Cloud had been a touchy subject since he left so many weeks ago, but Tifa had been very secretive and particular today. And she called Cloud more than once within an hour. That was very unusual indeed.

Tifa shuddered. She stooped down to the six year olds level, resting her hand on her knees. "Let's go home, Marlene."

Marlene turned and ran to stand beside a pillar. "We can't!" She said heartily. "Cloud's not here yet!"

Tifa was silent a while, thinking of how she could get the girl away from this place. She picked up the bandage, intending to take it with her. "I know sweetie... I miss him too."

"Yeah!"

"So, say he comes back." Tifa said, again bending over to the girl's height.

"Then we can go home!" Marlene interjected.

"Not until he..." _Gets his ass kicked into next Tuesday for lying to me? Gets his bandage shoved down his throat while I kick him?_ Neither of those seemed too appropriate for a six year old. "Gets a lecture." Tifa finally said.

"Uh-huh!" Marlene said enthusiastically, doing a fist-pump and looking suspiciously like her father with her eyes twinkling mischievously.

* * *

><p>Rude hit the floor with a thud, his nose making a grinding sound against the floor he was just smashed into. Rude tried to rise, only to have his face hit the floor again.<p>

Reno lay not five feet away, on his side, clutching his stomach and moaning in pain.

"Boy... do I hate lying!" Kadaj said as he stalked away from the two men on the floor, and towards Rufus ShinRa.

"I apologize." Rufus said, trying to keep his voice even. "This time you'll get the truth. The object you seek fell from the helicopter while we were running from you. I'm afraid we were careless." Rufus explained.

"Is. That. Right?"

"I swear it." Rufus said firmly.

Kadaj shook his head, then pulled out two cards. "Fine, then swear on these." He spread the cards, then threw them behind him to flutter to the ground.

They were splattered with blood. One read Tseng, the other Elena. Rufus grimaced. "Why did you do this?" His voice had a dangerous edge.

"We need Mother's power. The reunion is coming," Kadaj spun and glared at the president, his pupils narrowing to slits. "and we need her."

"Reunion?"

"My brothers and sisters who share Mother's cells will all assemble. And together we'll take revenge on the planet!" Kadaj said, lifting his arms toward the heavens. "We've already sent out the invitations, but," He let his arms drop. "you know. Someone's gone and hidden the guest of honor." He finished while watching the two men try and rise in satisfaction.

"Invitations?"

"The Stigma." Rufus's infected hand twitched. "Bet you know all about that, _sir._" He mocked. "Mother's mimetic legacy lives on in the Lifestream and makes it happen. She does, _so much_ for us. And we- we don't even know where to find her." Kadaj said bitterly. "But what can we do? We're just remnants. Merely, remnants, of Mother's legacy. Until we find Mother and receive her cells, _we can't be whole again._ Geostigma, and a legacy, aren't enough... for a true reunion."

"What do you mean?"

"But _sir_, surely you've noticed?" He said, taking a few steps closer to Rufus. He knelt on the ground in front of him.

Rufus's world began to tremble. His geostigma ached and burnt like hell. He saw flashes of green. Kadaj's eye flashed from being that, to Sephiroth's. And back again. He grit his teeth and sneered at the grinning Kadaj.

Rufus had two bodyguards on the ground in agony, two others being tortured, and a madman in front of him.

* * *

><p>Buster Sword made a metallic ringing as it struck the earth and stuck fast, standing once again on the cliff. Dust flew away and faded to dry, yellow flower petals.<p>

Cloud stood overlooking the city, hand resting on the hilt of his old friend's sword. He stood back and gazed at the sword. He saw so many painful memories in that sword. He saw the first time Zack had it. He held it one moment, and dropped it like it carried the plague the next. He remembered the human shield it had served as many a time from Turks looking for the escaped experiments. He remembered using it in battle himself. How many times it had saved his life.

"I said I'd live out both our lives... Easy to make that promise."

He saw green, broken images of long silver hair. His friends, his enemies. How Zack had saved his life with his own. Cloud fell to his knees, gripping his arm. He cried out as another jolt of pain shot through him. His gloved hand dug into the dirt. Mako eyes narrowed to slits.

* * *

><p>Marlene fingered the delicate flowers, humming a little tune she made up as she went. Tifa stood behind her, praying that Cloud would get there soon. She wanted to leave. She focused on Marlene's song to keep her occupied.<p>

The doors flung open harshly, making the girls jump. Marlene grinned and ran for the door, thinking it was Cloud. Tifa saw otherwise and held her back. The man was dressed in leather from head to boot and had cropped silver hair. He stopped at the edge of the slower bed. Marlene and Tifa backed up.

"Wanna play?" He asked, extending his arm.

Tifa gave him her best _I'm-gonna-whip-your-ass-into-next-Tuesday_ glare and held onto Marlene tight.

"I guess that's a no." Said the man, walking forward casually. "Where's Mother?" He wrinkled his nose in disgust and looked down at the flowers. "Gross." He readied his Dual Hound. "Hey! Where's Mother-"

"There's no one here." Tifa said firmly.

"Fine, play with me."

Tifa stood to her full -not very tall- height and stepped towards Loz. Marlene ran into a corner near Cloud's things. Tifa pulled leather gloves from a pocket and pulled them on. She took a ready fighting stance, remembering how her teacher had taught her to so many years ago.

"Huh, this'll be fun." Loz said.

Tifa clenched her fists tighter and lunged at him. She tried to punch him in the gut, and her grabbed her wrist. She flicked downward and was free in seconds. She brought her other hand in and punched him in the face. She moved forward again and hit him on the side, sending him flying backwards. She hit him repeatedly, showing no mercy to the silver haired man. Then he got a mouthful of Converse* as she kicked him in the face.

He countered by slamming her with the Dual Hound, making her skid into the flowers. She stood and wiped her tingling mouth. Electricity arced across her fingertips. She shook her hand and clenched it into a fist. She leaped at him and landed in a slide, trying to knock his feet out from under him. He jumped into the air and did a somersault. Landing far from danger.

Tifa turned and hit him into the church wall; flying past Marlene. She wall jumped a column and kicked Loz square in the chest. She kicked him in the jaw with both feet and did a flip backwards. She landed on her feet. She went to strike him again, but he blocked with the metal weapon. He grinned before blasting her with a good amount of voltage. He kicked her back, she slid to a stop and took a second to recover. He was in front of her in seconds though, trying to hit her in the face with that spiked thing.

She ducked and it hit the wall behind her. His arm stuck in the stone and she hit it, nearly snapping his wrist if not for the Dual Hound acting as a brace. She leaned against the wall, and pushed her feet against his chest. While in the air, she grabbed him by the collar and kicked off him. He grabbed her ankle and she gasped.

He swung her by the ankle in a circle and knocked up church pews. He threw her into a wall. She hit it crouching, and so fast that it sent all the petals on the flowers flying. She pushed off the wall into him. They went skidding down the center isle. She threw him up into the air and kicked him down, causing dust to fly as he was buried in the church pews and stone.

"Tifa!" Marlene ran from her hiding spot with arms open. She stopped short, however, when a ringtone went off. They looked around for a source.

_BAH BAH DUH DUH! DUH DUH DUHN DUM!_

Tifa's head swiveled as rubble was shot ten feet in the air and a dusty Loz emerged.

_BAH BAH DUH DUH! DUH DU- _He flipped the phone open and brought it to his ear. "She's not here." He said. "I'm NOT crying!" He sneered at Tifa and Marlene. "I know, I got it. I'll bring the girl." He put away the phone -and where, in all that leather, I just don't know- and turned up the voltage on the Dual Hound. "Where were we?" He kicked up a church pew at Tifa, and Marlene screamed and ducked behind her. Tifa knocked it aside confidently, ignoring the splinters that pierced the think leather. He moved so fast, that it was almost teleportation. He was behind Tifa in a time that was not human. He chuckled; she gasped.

In a flash of white, she was knocked against a column. She began to crumple to the ground, when he brought her up again, using the spikes on the Dual Hound to hold her up. He shocked her with so much force, that the five foot thick stone behind her shattered like glass. He threw her to the side into the flowers.

Tifa's sight was blurred by tears, and there was a terrible metallic taste in her mouth. She rolled over onto her back in the flowers. Aerith's flowers. Was she going to be with Aerith soon? She wondered absently. Loz lifted her by her leather vest and prepared to finish the job. He dropped Tifa, once again, as he was hit in the head by a green ball.

He turned to see Marlene staring him down. With an open box FULL of Materia beside her. You couldn't find that much Materia in one place anymore. Not in so much variety.

He grinned devilishly and walked toward Marlene slowly. Her eyes widened as e towered above her, and her hands tightened on Cloud's bandage.

"Cloud..." She murmured

"Just run!" Tifa screamed with the last of her strength.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ Did you know that __Loz's great speed forced the film staff to create a new CGI tool just to animate his fight scenes properly, which they called the "Loz Warp Tool." The tool was used to slow down the film for all the other characters but Loz, so he would be able to move much faster than them._

_In other words; THAT FIGHT SCENE TOOK A FREAKIN INSANE AMOUNT OF WORK! O-O Seriously, I had to leave out a couple bits and pieces. If you don't own the movie, I want you to know I did no justice to that scene. I think I may have butchered it actually. _

_*I know they aren't Converse technically, but that's what they look like. I do actually own Converse, but only one pair. Not the company! _

_I have an announcement! I am participating in NanoWrimo 2011! Whoot! My goal is over 30,000 words! WOW, right? I'm re-telling the story of Hua Mulan. The Disney move was based of an ancient poem, an extremely vague one at that. It's taking a lot of research though. /head is swimming with images of geta, kimonos, Chinese names, pagodas and katanas./_

_Those of you that know what Nano is will understand. But I won't be on hiatus, but updates will be remarkably slower. NanoWrimo stands for National Novel Writing Month. I'm writing a novel. In a month. :D_

_sorry for the insanely long note._

_*~* Lartovio *~*_


End file.
